


The Kids Deserve Better Names!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus deserved better, Baby Names, Cause both Dumbledore and Snape kinda sucked, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, Let me know if you want me to rename others, Names, No child deserved to be named after them, Other, Random & Short, Renaming Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I got to thinking about how morally dubious both Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape are (no matter how much good they did) and how a literal CHILD is named after both of them. Like... Imagine being named after THESE two. So here's three alternate names.If you enjoy leave suggestions for other characters you want renamed in the comments. :)
Kudos: 2





	The Kids Deserve Better Names!

1\. Alastor Regulus Potter:

-Alastor after "Mad-Eye" a great Auror who led the Order of the Pheonix in the 5th book when they were taking Harry to 12 Grimmald Place and in the 7th book in the Battle of the Seven Harry mission where he tragically lost his life.

-Regulus after RAB who risked his life for his house elf, Kreacher and defied Voldermort. For those who have only watched the movies, basically he swapped the Horcrux locket and got killed by Inferi in the cave so that Kreacher could live. Also goes with the whole "it's okay to be Slytherin" thing as Regulus was also a Slytherin and really brave. It would also mean his story of bravery would live on and not be forgotten like it once was.

2\. Cedric Dobby Potter:

-Cedric after Cedric Diggory who helped Harry in the Triwizard Tournament despite being his competition and was killed by Peter Pettigrew on Voldermort's command. Also wasn't a Gryffindor which lines up with the whole "you don't have to be a Gryffindor" thing.

-Dobby after Dobby the House Elf who helped Harry in the 2nd book by trying to stop him going to school, in the 4th book by stealing gillyweed for Harry's 2nd task, in the 5th book by showing Harry the Room of Requirement, in the 6th book by spying on Draco for Harry and in the 7th book by helping everyone escape Malfoy Manor. He unfortunately died apparting everyone out of Malfoy Manor and was a great friend to Harry.

3\. Colin Rebeus Potter: 

-Colin after Colin Creevey who was Harry's biggest fan through school, always asking if he could have a picture. Despite being expelled from Hogwarts in the 7th book as he was a Muggleborn, he came back to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts where he tragically lost his life.

-Rebeus after Rebeus Hagrid who saved Harry from the Dursley's and always welcomed Harry for tea in his hut. He also was trusted to take the real Harry in the Battle of the Seven Potters in the 7th book and in the 4th book told Harry about the dragon task. Hagrid is still alive but is a great mentor and I'm sure will continue to be a great mentor for Harry's children. 


End file.
